The present invention relates to a deformable sealing device for a gap between a wall opening of a building wall and a back wall of a vehicle docking at the wall opening whereby the sealing device comprises a flappy deformable skirt comprising an upper transverse portion that is connected at an upper edge thereof to a transverse support and two deformable vertical strips that are arranged parallel to vertical sides of the wall opening and are supported at respective support bodies that are elastically deformable in a direction towards the building wall. A top cover extending from the upper transverse portion to the building wall is also provided.
Deformable sealing devices of the aforementioned kind have been proven successful in the past but difficulties arise when semi-trucks are parked in front of the sealing device and the container must be raised in order to remove the tractor from the container. To achieve this the container must be lifted by up to approximately 40 cm and the top of the container will then press against the upper transverse portion of the sealing device. Furthermore the aforementioned sealing devices are unsuitable for very tall vehicles.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the aforementioned sealing devices such that they are suitable for the aforementioned applioations.